Words on Deaf Ears
by Cricket1
Summary: Mush encounters a deaf girl in an alley who is running from her past. Can he help her before it is too late?
1. Patirck & Alexis

Well, here it is…again. I don't know what happened before but it is back now so on with the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight-year-old Patrick ran out of his front door and to the front gate where his best friend was waiting.

"Hey Frankie what's up?" Patrick asked. 

Frankie didn't answer. He was staring at Patrick's house. Patrick turned around to see what he was looking at. A small girl was staring out the window at them. When she saw them staring she quickly ducked down. 

Francis was confused. He and Patrick had been friends for as long as he could remember and he had never seen this girl before. "Who was that?" Francis said. 

Patrick looked around;"W-Who was who?" He said nervously. 

"Who was that-nevermind" Francis decided that he had been seeing things and the boys ran off to the river to play. When they got home that night the boys heard something break from inside. Patrick looked a little scared. 

"Hey Patrick, what was that?" Patrick covered up the scared look on his face

" Ah dad just probably dropped a plate or something!" He said. The boys said good-bye and Patrick ran into the house and saw something that made his heart leap. His twin sister was huddled in a corner while their dad kicked, punched, and threw stuff at her. Patrick ran in front of her and got hit by an incoming bowl. 

"Patrick!" His sister screamed. 

"Run upstairs, Alexis!" He cried. She obeyed and Patrick got beaten until he could barely walk. He somehow made it up the stairs and into the room that he shared with his sister.

"Oh, Patrick are you alright?" She cried. 

He was silent and went and lied down in the bed that they shared. She quickly got some wet rags and cleaned the blood. When she was done she laid down beside him. He put his arms around her and they talked 

"Frankie saw you today," He said. 

Alexis gasped "He-He did? Oh no Dad is going to kill me if he finds out!" She said. She cried as her brother sang her a lullaby that their mother used to sing to them 

"On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December 

(*Authors note, this song belongs to the Disney movie Anastasia)" 

They could hear shouts and moans coming from the next room through the papery thin walls. Their father and his nightly prostitute. They had to be quiet or their father would come in and hit them so the spoke in sign language. It wasn't really the true form of sign language. They had made it up on their own. 

That night she dreamt of her mother and how they used to have picnics on the riverside then her mother died when she was six leaving them with a drunken father full of hate and remorse. He was ashamed of having a daughter and kept her locked in her room all day long. She only ate because Patrick snuck her food. Everyone had simply forgot that their family used to have a little girl. Everyone thought that it was just Patrick and his father. 

Their father showed his hate for girls by beating her as often as he could. That's the only reason that he let Patrick out of the house, So that he couldn't be there to help her out. She awoke in a cold sweat, shaking. She went and sat by the window, staring out into the night, the one place that she couldn't be. Patrick came up behind her and put one arm around her. He pointed to a star right above them, 

"See that star, the big twinkly one? That's our star, Mommy's there watching us. She one again fell asleep in her brothers' arms.

Well that's it for chapter one. Please stand by for chapter two. You don't have to review **[You had better] **No, really, you don't have to** [What are you doing reading this?] **I honestly don't care if you do or don't **[review or I will soak ya!] **so just enjoy the story **GRRRRRR]**


	2. Leaving

Here is part two! Sorry it to so long for me to put this up. I have been so busy with Summer School lately. It is actually not as bad as everyone thinks. Sure it is bad but not as bad as everyone says it is. Oh, and Tuffy! You should be coming up in either the next chapter or chapter four! No I didn't forget you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

ONE YEAR LATER

Alexis awoke to the sound of her brother rushing around the room. "What are you doing?" She asked sleepily. 

He turned to her and sighed, he had been hoping that she wouldn't wake up.

"What are you doing?"She repeated, getting more worried. Patrick continued rushing around

"Patrick!"She said in a warning tone."

I'm leaving."He said

"Leaving!"She cried,"How could you be leaving? I need you here!" Patrick sat down on the bed next to her.

"Listen," He started "I can't stay here any longer. Father is going to kill the both of us so I want out."

"But what about me?" She insisted.

"It is too dangerous." He said "If I were to take you with me, you could die. I will come back for you someday. I promise" He begged.

"OK" She said.

He headed towards the window but she called for him to stop. He turned around. She took a key out of the drawer in their night table. It was tied to a piece of string. She lowered it over his head.

"Keep this to remember me by." She insisted.

Patrick looked at the key. "What's it to?" He asked.

She dropped to her knees and pulled out a chestnut box.

"It has pictures of Mama in it. That explained everything. Their mother had been a dancer and they used to love to watch her dance. She was so graceful. She gave her brother a kiss and with tears in her eyes got back into bed. Patrick sang their mothers lullaby to her and she was soon asleep. He kissed her forehead and disappeared out the window.

The next morning, Their father came into ther room and was furious at the fact that Patrick was gone. He gave Alexis the worst beating that she had ever experienced but It was only a preview of things to come.

She laid there, like a limp ragdoll not being able to move, even to rid her cheeks of the tears that were rolling down her face. 'Why, Patrick, Why?' She thought sadly. The next seven year were hell.

You like? Well review and maybe I'll put the rest up? Or not. You'll never know unless you try so review and see what happens!


	3. Dem snooty, hoitytoity type!

Here it is! The long awaited * drum-roll please * Chapter three! Woohoo! Yeah! * Confetti covers room while newsies parade in with Snoddy going to Cricket and giving her a deep, passionate, loving—yeah you get the point. Um… well here is the story. I hope you enjoy * Leads Snoddy away to broom closet and shuts the door *

The scream echoed off of the wall of the alley and into the streets. Where Mush was standing. He turned his head and heard the sound again. (Yes, I know. A girl in an alley needs help and a newsie just happens to be standing there! Just live with it people.) He dropped his papers and ran towards the sound to help the girl but it seems as if he wasn't needed at all. 

The girl, originally pushed up against the wall, had apparantly kneed the man in a very uncomfortable area and then somehow chased him off. He had left muttering swearwords that made even Mush cringe. The girl caught her breath and picked up her bag, which Mush hadn't noticed before. Mush called out to her.

She just went about her business

'_How rude' _Thought Mush. He couldn't believe that she had just totally ignored him. '_probably some snooty, hoity-toity type' _He thought with disdain. He was about to turn to leave when the girl turned around and the two of the locked eyes. 

Mush finally got a proper look at her. She was short, about 5'5" with stringy, sunbleached blonde hair with strips of brown peeking through. Her eyes were a sharo, crystal blue that seemed to stare right through you and into your soul. He'd seen those eyes before, he just couldn't place where though. He shrugged it off. She was wearing a white shirt, or at least it used to be white, now it was yellow with splotches of red all over it, Mush noticed with a sour expression. She was wearing torn brown pants held up by faded red suspenders. 

She seemed to be sizing him up as well and judging by his large muscles she got the wrong idea.

"Please!" She begged, cowering to the wall and covering her face with her arms "Don't hurt me!"

I know! I know! Short. Well I will try to post more very, very, ver, ver, very, ver-well you get the point. Review!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/ It's really very simple. Just push the little purple button! See? Simple!


	4. Invalid

I'm sorry that I don't have much time for shoutouts or a long authors note because autumn has a gun held to me head so I had better get on with the story * Autumn laughs maniacally *

_'What?'_ Thought Mush. 

"Hey, lady, Ise ain't gonna hoit ya!" Mush said. She took no notice of what he had said but obviously he wasn't attacking her so she peeked out from beneath her arms. 

Mush came foreword slowly with his arms in the air as if to say _"I come in peace"_. She took notice and lowered her arms down and looked at him through eyes that had seen so much pain and torture that would make the strongest of men crumble. 

"Are youse alright?" Mush asked. (A/N: and the award for stupidest question goes to * drumroll please* Mush Meyers! LOL) Her eyes teared up.

_"Oh great' _Mush thought _'Now she's gonna cry on me'_

"Hey" Mush begged, handing her a handkerchief" Please don't cry" She just cried harder at the generosity of him. She handed him back his handkerchief without even using it.

"I'm sorry" the girl sobbed" Please, don't waste your time on me. I'm just a useless invalid. I mean, I can't hear what you, or anybody else for that matter, is saying"

_'Huh?'_

I am so sorry for the short chapters but I am in the middle of a writers block right now and have COMPLETELY abandoned WOTJ (war of the Jews) and FTM (from this moment) Actually they are quite good so far if I do say so myself so go heck them out while I try to get out of my writers block!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/ That button is there for a reason folks! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Important! Read!

Hey everybody! Wassup! I have to congratulate you. I honestly didn't think that anyone would like to read this story but you are all here, in * the amazing racetrack drumrolls while looking completely hot * An authors note chapter! Wahoo! Okay, I know that everyone is not that excited to read this chapter but It is very, very important!

Shout out time!:

Rabbit: YAY! I'm glad that you decided to read it. You have wonderful taste!

Littlewitch1899: I am so sorry that I forgot you! Please don't hurt me! * menacing littlewitch1899 throws tomatoes at Cricket while shouting "do what I say or I shall pelt tomatoes at you for all time! Mwahahahahaha! * Ok! OK! Ahem LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! CHIBI IS CRUTCHY'S GOIL AND CRICKET WAS COMPLETELY WRONG! ::cough, cough:: wow, that can really do a number on a girls throat

Sweets: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES THAT NO ONE CAN RESIST! Okay, Okay, you're right! That last chapter _was _crap OKAY! The next one is hopefully better!

Fastdancer: * grumbles, good luck in school, psshh!* Like I can have good luck in school. Umm…if anyone doesn't notice I HATE SCHOOL!

Well, now that that is over with *reviewers pop heads in and each of them is holding some sort of weapon* Uhhh.. I mean * puts on fake, cheesy smile* now that I am finished thanking my wonderful reviewers,* pauses and looks back at reviewers who have calmed a bit and smile at Cricket* I can continue onward.

Ladies and Gents: The reason for this authors note chapter is to tell you that I am starting my own NML! It will include a weekly newsletter and we will all co-run a website. 

I know what all of you are thinking " How can about fifteen people co-run a website if they can only speak through e-mail?" Well, I will sign into a website building website and then hand out my s/n and password to members. That way, we all have access to the webite's editing features. You would have to run by me what you want to upload but I will usually put it up and if I am not sure then I will run it by the other members. Now I have had bad luck with WebPages in the past and I will need major help so all of you will need to help me! 

Just e-mail me and I will send you a form to join. Yes, a form. Nothing big, just your looks, profile, nick, real name, and shtuff for the members page. If you have any questions, e-mail me and I will be glad to answer them for you. Also, for those of you who forget my e-mail, it is jcoulton@entermail.net I can not name enough reasons to join but I have one really good one. We have a really cool motto: The Few, The Proud…THE REALLY INSANE! 

Well, I am sorry to say that I will probably really stink at running this thing so the first person that e-mails me will get offered the job of second in command. You don't have to have it if you don't want it Okays? Okay! Also, one perk of being on this is that I will notify you personally when I have added a chapter to ANY of my stories, okay? Okay! You can join my NML if you are already a member of another one I am also a member of another NML but thought that it would be cool to run one!

I am saying this again: IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR WANT TO JOIN, E-MAIL ME AT jcoulton@entermail.net 

I am adding this to all of my stories!

Okee: Piece of advice for the day! Men are from Earth, Women are from Earth, DEAL WITH IT! 

I love you all!


	6. SorryEnter bearer of bad news

I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but this must be said. 

This story, in all aspects of my mind, has been abandoned. I want to be completely honest with you people, I just don't have time to update it anymore and that isn't fair to you. I will , occasionally update if I have time but I just wanted to let you all know that I probably won't.

It is not that I don't appreciate the people that have reviewed or those that stuck by me when this story was just an idea, I just, like I said before, don't have time anymore. I would like to focus on my two main stories right now. (Those are, Harry Potters Game of fame and War of the Jews)

Maybe, when I am finished with my two main stories, I will come back to this one. I don't know but I apologize to those of you that enjoyed this story.

Wait a minute, I take back what I said before. I am not abandoning this story, I am taking a break from it. My other stories have been neglected.

War of the Jews- In it's 11th chapter (one of my main stories) From this moment- has only 1 chapter and I am also taking a break from that one. Harry Potter and the Game of Fame- In it's 3rd chapter (also one of my main stories) A good story is hard to write these days- A challenge fic –finished The lonely boy- a one-shot fic –finished 

And the sixth is this one. Two out of the six are finished and I want to work on my main two. From this Moment and Words on Deaf Ears were just side things and I, sadly, do not have time to work on them anymore.

For more info, e-mail me at jcoulton@entermail.net

Or

Snoddysbaby4ever@quidditch.zzn.com

Thank you

~Cricket


End file.
